Inazuma Eleven
Inazuma Eleven is a long running Japanese anime television series based on Level-5's video game series of the same name. The animated series was produced by OLM under the direction of Katsuhito Akiyama. Inazuma Eleven Episode 7-8 All the team "Brainwashing" is mind controlled by a strange machine that makes them better at soccer. Episode 37-38 Fudou use the Alius Stone to control Genda and Sakuma to challenge Kidou to a game. Episode 50-51 The Epsilon Team use the powers of the Alius Stone to become stronger, but the Alius Stone take control of them making them very aggressive and obsessive with power, their eyes start to glow. Episode 64 After being defeated during the duels against the Alius Academy, the injured member of Raimon, use the Alius Stone to become stronger, and their personalities change to more aggressive and darker. Episode 102 Before the match vs. Italy, Fuyupe faints due to a moment that reminded her of her childhood, already in the hospital, coach Kudou reveals that he is not Fuyupe's real father, that she lost her parents in an "accident" caused by someone with a lot of money and political influences, which caused severe traumas in her, and used hypnosis to make her forget all her memories and now believes that Kudou is her father in order to protect her, Kudou tries to hypnotize her again, but Endou refuses and tries to convince Kudou that the best way to help Fuyupe is to help her overcome her traumas, Endou's words reach Fuyupe and she wakes up and asks to keep her memories, no matter how painful they are. inazumaeleven-s001ep102-001.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-002.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-003.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-004.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-005.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-006.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-007.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-008.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-009.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-010.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-011.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-012.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-013.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-014.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-015.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-016.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-017.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-018.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-019.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-020.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-021.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-022.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-023.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-024.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-025.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-026.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-027.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-028.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-029.jpg inazumaeleven-s001ep102-030.jpg The Legend of Liocott Island! (Episode 108) Sein and Desuta both take two girls, Rika and Hanura through mind-control bracelets. Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.31.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.31.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.31.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.31.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.31.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.31.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.32.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.32.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.32.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.33.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.33.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.34.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.34.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.34.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 9.34.50 PM.png Episode 110 The Sky Team decides to destroy the dark team once and for all, but the hatred in their hearts allows the Dark Team to take control of their minds, and now they come together to form a single team. MESSENGERS_OF_SKY.jpg Sein_demonio.jpg Dark_Angels_HD.png Episode 114 Mag Robingo gets controlled by Garshield to play better, but he can't remember of the things that he do under Garshield's control. Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone Episode 6 Beta use the mind control device to make all the people in town despise soccer, even the Raimon Players. Episodes 12-17 Beta use the mind control device of some people of the past. Episodes 18-21 Zanark mind controls Protocol Omega. Episode 23 Zanark mind controls Liu Bei's friends. Episodes 26-29 Zanark mind controls the Shinsengumi to make them believe that he is his new boss Episodes 31-34 Perfect Cascade mind controls some dinosaurs Episodes 36-38 Perfect Cascade mind controls Master Dragon to make her attack Camelot. Episode 46 Saru orders Fei to use his mind powers on Tenma to make him suffer and make him despise soccer, but is interrupted by Kinako. Running Gag In all the episodes a Takoyaki seller is mind controlled to be the commentators of the matches. Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy The End and the Beginning of a Battle (Episode 17) After the soccer match, an alien ship puts everyone inside the stadium except the players to sleep. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy-17-01.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Galax Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy-17-02.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Galax Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy-17-04.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Galax Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy-17-05.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Galax Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy-17-06.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Galax Episode 32 Sakura, Manabe and Konoha are hypnotized by a Carnivorous plant. Category:Anime Category:Fantasy Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Mind Control Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Empty Eyes Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps